A Mahogany Celebration
by Phoenixbird
Summary: Keya goes to Mahogany Town!!! But what surprises await...and will she be able to leave? The third story about Keya and her adventures. This one's for Angel cuz she likes these fics so much!!!
1. Ice Cave

A Mahogany Celebration  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna go through it again. Stuff I own: Keya, Simon, Asheya, Brian, Jason, Leria, Juilee, and every other Darkness Master I write about. SO THERE!!!  
  
It was getting late, and we weren't even close to Mahogany Town yet. In fact, we were still in the Ice Cave.   
  
We'd been traveling for two days since Simon had called. And it seemed like we weren't any closer now then we had been. Umbreon kept reminding me that the party was on Friday, and that today was Wednesday, so we only had two more days.   
  
"By the way, Keya," said Asheya, the Darkness Master from Blackthorn City, "do you know where it is we're going?"  
  
"Of course I do," I replied. "Simon and Juilee are stationed up by the Lake Of Rage. I think I told you that already." The Chikorita that I carried in my arms nodded in agreement, and that brought me back to the question I'd been thinking about for days.  
  
What was I going to do with Chikorita? He had used to belong to one of the 'bad guys', a girl named Leria. But just because my Houndoom had grabbed his pokéball...that didn't make him mine, did it?   
  
"Thinking about Chikorita, aren't you?" asked Umbreon, although I could tell she already knew. "He's rightfully yours, you know."  
  
"He is?" I asked. "But...how?"  
  
"You, my friend, are in possession of his pokéball. That makes you his trainer, whether you caught him or not. Sort of like Brian and Houndour." I nodded to show I understood, and looked up to find Asheya giving me a strange look.  
  
"What?" I asked, and she shrugged and kept walking. What was that all about? I wondered.   
  
"Let's stop here for the night," said Brian. "We can't travel all night, you know." We all agreed, so we grabbed our sleeping bags and 'made camp', so to speak. Let's just say there couldn't be a fire, us being in the Ice Cave and all.   
  
"Night, Umbreon," I said sleepily, and before I heard an answer, I was fast asleep.  
  
I had a strange dream that night. Jason and Leria were standing on the crest of a hill, looking down at all the Darkness Masters, and in Jason's hands was...something I couldn't quite see.   
  
I alone ran closer, only to discover that Jason was holding Umbreon! I grabbed at him, but my hand passed right through. It was like he wasn't real. Like he was an illusion.  
  
That's when he threw Umbreon to the ground and produced from out of nowhere a whip. He began whipping Umbreon, and I screamed until he stopped. He then turned his red-glowing eyes on me.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Well? I can't wait to finish this story and hopefully do a next one. Oh, and in case anyone asks, I don't put a story up until I have the entire thing finished. ~The Darkness Master   



	2. Mahogany At Last!

Just as Jason sent the whip at me, I woke up. It was pitch-black in the cave, which told me it was still night. Had the sun been up I'd have been able to see much better. As it was, I could only hear movement, not see it.   
  
I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness. Something touched my hand, and I nearly screamed until I realized it was Umbreon.  
  
"Something's here," she whispered, "and I don't like the feel of it."  
  
"I thought you could see in the dark!" I hissed.  
  
"I can, when there is some light, but not in the pitch-dark. Well...I can make out basic shape. And that is definitely one WEIRD shape, friend." I nodded and, thinking quickly, called upon the power inside me.  
  
Instantly I could see almost everything in the cave, including our current visitor, which turned out to be a baby Kangaskhan. I told Umbreon, and she went over to talk to it. Satisfied that Jason wasn't attacking us, I went back to sleep.  
  
When I woke up again in the morning, I looked at my pokégear to find that it was 10:00. I looked around and found Asheya and Brian eating breakfast.  
  
"We've gotta leave!" I yelled, startling Umbreon out of her dreams. The Kangaskhan baby was nowhere to be seen. "It's ten o'clock!"  
  
"We know! But Simon called on your pokégear and said the party was postponed until Sunday because of some problem at the Lake Of Rage," said Asheya.  
  
"What?!?!? Problem at the Lake??" I literally jumped out of my sleeping bag, or tried to, but ended up falling on my face.   
  
"He said it was the same problem as every year...rapid evolution," said Brian, not taking his attention away from his Houndour. He'd really gotten attached to that baby.   
  
"Oh, MAN!!! And we're gonna be there right in the middle of it all? This bites like Zubat." They gave me weird looks.  
  
"You might try explaining, Keya," said Umbreon with a yawn.  
  
"Look, I was there for the rapid evolution thing last year. Magikarp were evolving by the hundreds! That was the year I learned why it was called the Lake Of Rage." I was packed now, and the others seemed ready. I decided not to tell them about my dream. It'd probably just make them give me those 'you are insane' looks again.   
  
About two hours later we exited the Ice Cave. I knew there was only a short stretch to Mahogany, but I also knew that that short stretch consisted of a pond, trees, and long grass. Not the best place to travel.  
  
Not the best day for traveling either, I noticed. It looked like it could rain any minute. And I had the strangest feeling that someone...or something...was following us. I decided not to mention this fact to Umbreon, who hated getting wet and was already miserable with thoughts of the impending rain.   
  
It was a pleasant surprise, however, when we were met in Mahogany by a big group of Masters, Simon and Juilee at the front. I knew them all, but most of them were new to Asheya and Brian.  
  
"Rory and Kayse from Cianwood, Jamie and Sara from Azalea, Damien and Holly from Viridian, and Peter and Meg from Mt. Silver," I said as an introduction. "And of course Simon and Juilee," I added.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang, and I turned just in time to see a building explode. Then another, and another. Pokémon were running from these buildings, but some of them fell right near the next building to go up. My heart tore at the sight of them, and I almost ran to help, but someone...Brian...grabbed my arm, stopping me.   
  
Someone else yelled, "RUN!!!!" and that was what broke out the panic. The smoke clogged the air, and with every BOOM more appeared, and pieces and parts of who knows what rained down on us. I held tight to Chikorita, and called for Umbreon, but I got no answer.  
  
Somehow Brian and I, still holding on to each other, got into the woods and away from the smoke. We both just stood there and coughed and sneezed for a few minutes, the looked towards Mahogany.  
  
The town was still enshrouded in smoke, and all around us I could see the other Masters running into the woods. But I started to panic again as a thought raced through my mind.  
  
Where was Umbreon?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Where WAS Umbreon? I don't...oh, wait, I wrote the story. Ha ha. Keep reading for the REAL action...or at least part of it...~The Darkness Master   



	3. Strange Things Are Happening Today

I sank to the ground, still occasionally coughing. If there was one thing I couldn't take it was people who abused Pokémon for fun, and obviously that was what this explosion person was doing. And I began to feel queasy as I realized who it might be.  
  
But all those thoughts vanished as I watched Pokémon come crawling, limping, and rolling into the woods. Most of them were Dark- or Psychic-types, with the odd Fighting-, Grass-, and Fire-type mixed in.   
  
One Pokémon in particular caught my eye, if only because of the faintly glowing rings that were visible through the dust that covered her body. Umbreon.  
  
I ran over as quickly as I could and picked her up, not caring, for once, what anyone thought. I sat there and held Umbreon tight, not noticing my power firing up, not feeling my power spread into Umbreon, not until I opened my eyes and realized that Umbreon and I were glowing.  
  
"No...use...keeping it...a secret...now...huh," said Umbreon slowly and raspily. I nodded, tears leaving clean tracks down my soot-covered cheeks. Slowly and painfully I stood and turned to find every other Master looking at me like I had changed into something evil.  
  
"I guess it's time to tell you guys. I'm not just a Darkness Master. I'm...different. Special, if you will. That first time I almost lost Umbreon...I gained a strange power that day." I paused and started to cough. When it stopped I continued. "I have the powers of the Glowing One, a human with the ability to freely converse with Dark Pokémon, among other things."  
  
Brian and Asheya were the first to approach me. Asheya had known, but I guess she hadn't known all of it. They turned and stood behind me, like they were backing me up. A split second later the others stood behind me, too. I turned to face them once more.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said. "Now I know why I chose YOU as the Darkness Masters." I started coughing again (dang smoke!) and Umbreon reached up and licked my chin, which sent me into a crying fit again. Man, what a day.  
  
After a few minutes, we all headed to Simon and Juilee's shelter, which was pretty big for being up by the Lake. That's when I remembered the evolution problem.  
  
"Are we really here right in the middle of evolution season?" I asked, and Simon nodded, a devilish smirk on his face.   
  
"I knew you'd love it," he said impishly. I groaned. LAST time I'd almost gotten mauled by about fifteen hundred Gyarados. Literally.   
  
I felt a ton better after a nice hot shower and a change of clothes. I'm sure Umbreon felt better too, or she wouldn't have been sleeping. Of course, everyone felt like they wanted to sleep for about fifty years. Give or take.  
  
Keya, said a soft voice, and I looked around. Everyone was asleep save for me. That's when I realized the voice had been in my head.   
  
Keya, you've been avoiding certain thoughts all day. You are needed, Airenkeya. You are needed for a good deal of time yet. So think, Keya. WHO destroyed Mahogany Town today? You know you know.   
  
I DID know. Jason and Leria. AGAIN. And Jason had almost succeeded in his primary goal: to do to Umbreon twice what he'd done to Houndour two years and a month ago. Almost, but not quite. He hadn't reckoned with the Glowing One.   
  
Keya, you don't know who I am, but you will. Someday, in the near future, you will meet me. You are strong, stronger than you can ever imagine, for your powers are not yet fully realized. But they will be. Remember your dreams, Airen. They are your keys. I heard the voice, of course, but by then I was too out of it to tell whether or not the words were dreams themselves.   
  
  
The next morning Simon and I went to check out Mahogany, or what was left of it. What we found was total destruction, and two people standing amid the wreckage, a boy and a girl. They could only be Jason and Leria, and I could see that they'd changed their wardrobe a bit.  
  
Jason wore a navy blue jumpsuit and a collared red cape. He wore black boots ((A/N: think James from TR here!)) and white gloves. A Pokémon, an Eevee, cowered in his shadow as he sneered at her.  
  
Leria was a different story. SHE wore elbow-length black gloves, tight white pants, a black shirt, sneakers, and a navy blue hooded cape. And she was holding another Eevee, obviously the other's twin brother.   
  
As I watched, another thing became clear to me. These Pokémon were babies, their parents probably killed in the destruction of Mahogany. And I watched in horror as Jason raised a whip and prepared to lash the Eevee.  
  
"NO!!" I cried, and dove from our cover and into the way of the whip.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Anyone curious as to what happened to Keya's family? If you tell me, I'll write that story, too. ~The Darkness Master  
  
  



	4. Total Destruction

The whip sang through the air and I felt it slap the side of my face. I heard Jason and Leria laughing sinisterly, and I realized my mistake. I had just revealed myself to the enemy. Boy, did I feel stupid.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh, yes, I remember now...Keya, the girl who stole my Umbreon!! And now she's trying to steal our Eevees, Leria! I can't believe what a criminal you are!" he said in mock amazement.  
  
"You're the criminal," I said through gritted teeth. "You destroyed Mahogany Town and all the people and Pokémon in it! And now you've come to take what's left!" Something clicked in my head, and I raised my hand at him. A beam of pure energy shot from my hand, throwing both Jason and Leria into the air.   
  
Unfortunately, Leria still clung to the Eevee, and Jason flicked his whip at me one last time. It hit me on my right leg hard, and I fell to the ground. Simon ran from the bushes over to me.  
  
"You ok, Keya?" he asked, and I nodded slowly. The Eevee jumped into my lap, and I was surprised I could understand her.   
  
"Veeon! Veeon! NO! They're going to make him evil!! Veeon!!!!" She kept screaming, but she knew it was no use. Eventually, with Simon's help, I got up, and we went back to the shelter.   
  
"Man, this place looks like the Pokémon Center," Rory was saying as we returned. "I mean, look at this place! Except the people look just as bad as the Pokémon!" He had a point. Every person and Pokémon in the place had some kind of injury.   
  
"Point taken, Sponge," I said from the doorway. Rory glared at me. He hated being called Sponge, but that's what a lot of people had called him until he became a Master.   
  
Eevee jumped up onto Kayse's lap and almost instantly fell asleep. The others all listened as I explained what had just gone on in the wreckage of the city.  
  
"Whew!" Damien whistled. "Total destruction. I hope they rebuild it soon, or Simon and Juilee're out of business." Sara nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling they're coming back," said Brian, and the room was silent, everyone lost in thought.  
  
It was then that I remembered the voice. Remember your dreams, Airen. it had said. No one had ever called me Airen before, with the exception of my little sister, but they weren't here right now...I sighed and went into the kitchen to maybe find a snack. I was met by a limping Umbreon.  
  
"You know what they'll do to that Eevee," she said. A statement, not a question. I nodded and opened the fridge. "You know that nothing we do can stop him, don't you." Another statement.   
  
"Umbreon, there're two things that I cannot stand. One is the inhalation of smoke and dust. The other is the abuse of Pokémon. And I WON'T stand for it, either! One of us HAS to lose, and it ain't gonna be me!" Umbreon seemed satisfied with this and left the kitchen.  
  
Two days later we were getting ready for the party. I could only hope that there was still something to celebrate.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
It's PARTY TIME!!! I bet you can guess what's going to happen at the party...like it's a hard question...~The Darkness Master   



	5. It's PARTY TIME!!!

"Let's get this party started!" cried Rory, and there was a unanimous "YEAH!!" in response. Finally, we were having fun!  
  
Peter and Meg were in charge of lights, and Kayse and Brian were the DJs. The music started and everyone started dancing.  
  
"Hey, Sponge, nice dancing!" I called, and for once Rory didn't groan at the name. I think we were all glad that we were actually here to have the party.   
  
I had gone into the other room to get my pokéballs (hey, Pokémon deserved to party, too!) when the light coming in from the window suddenly disappeared.   
  
My pokéballs opened and I looked at my Pokémon. Houndoom, Sneasel, Pidgeot, Larvitar, and Murkrow. Umbreon was already partying. And Chikorita was asleep.   
  
"Why is the sky dark?" asked Murkrow.  
  
"Isn't it about noon?" asked Larvitar, puzzled. He'd never been out of his pokéball unless it was for a battle.  
  
"Pigeoo, pigee," said Pidgeot. I sighed and looked at my first Pokémon. We'd come so far together, but she wasn't a Dark-type, so I couldn't speak with her like I could the others.  
  
"It IS only eleven-thirty, so I don't know why it's dark," I replied. "But I have an idea." My Pokémon looked grim. THEY knew what I was thinking, and they didn't like it any more than I did.  
  
I heard a scream from the other room. I whirled around and ran back out, only to find that the entire room was dark. Angrily I zapped the lights, and they came back on to reveal the two troublemakers standing right in the middle of all my friends.  
  
But I nearly gasped at what else I saw. With them was...well, I wasn't too sure, but I knew it had come from an Eevee, most likely Veeon, the brother of Eve (the other baby Eevee).  
  
"What is THAT?" asked Meg in a disgusted tone as she pointed to Veeon. Jason smirked.  
  
"Don't you recognize a Flareon when you see one?" he asked innocently. "I mean, sure, there was a defect in the stone, but..."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!!!" I screamed, unable to help myself. Jason and Leria laughed.   
  
"Now, Flareon," Leria said, and Flareon shot a jet of fire straight for Eve, who was in Kayse's arms. But Houndoom jumped in the way, not affected by the flames at all.   
  
Flareon suddenly collapsed, much to the shock of the duo. I smiled, and Jason glared at me. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Actually, it's not funny at all, but I just enjoy the looks on your faces. A defect in an evolution stone means a defect in the evolution, as you probably figured out. But most Pokémon don't last long if there's a defect." I winked over at Simon, because I knew he had something that gave the Masters an advantage.  
  
"Like you can fix it?" Leria sneered, but I could tell she was upset. Flareon had been going to be used as their evil tool, and this probably put an end to their plans.   
  
Simon stepped forward. "Well, actually, we can," he said, and held up what appeared to be a Water Stone, but I knew better. "This stone will counteract the evolution, turning Flareon into an Eevee again. But it'll come at a price."   
  
"Name it," snapped Jason, and for a minute I was stunned. Did Jason really care about his Pokémon after all? But his next words convinced me otherwise. "Anything for an advantage."  
  
"Fine, JASON," I spat. "The price is one of your Pokémon. I don't care which one, but that's my price." I held my breath. Would he accept?   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The next chapter is the last one, but hopefully not the last story!!! I'm really getting into this. The dreams and messages in this story are important to the ending...ooh! I gave it away!! In the words of Sponge: Let's get this party started! ~The Darkness Master   



	6. Cinnabar Or Bust!!

"Alright. I'll pay," said Jason, and he tossed me a pokéball. I opened it right there. I wasn't going to be swindled. It was a Growlithe. I nodded to Simon.   
  
He held the stone out to Jason, and he took it. Soon enough, Flareon was an Eevee again, but I knew that wouldn't last.   
  
"This game's not over yet, Keya!" said Jason as he, Leria, and Eevee climbed on to a Dragonite and flew away, the sky brightening as they left.   
  
"The Darkness Master strikes again!" I heard Kayse say, and I turned around to find smiles on all my friends' faces. I smiled, too, and signaled to Brian.  
  
"Right, Keya! Present time, Juilee!" he said, and everyone brought out their presents. Juilee mostly got Pokémon, but Brian gave her a pokégear, and Kayse gave her a new pokèbelt. Finally it was my turn.  
  
"Juilee, I know you've gotten a lot of Pokémon already but...I want you to have Chikorita. I could never train him with the way I travel." I handed Juilee Chikorita's pokéball, and she smiled.  
  
Suddenly a Spearow flew in the window and dropped a message in my hand. I opened it and read it out loud.  
  
"To Keya and Brian-Don't think we haven't heard about him! We'd like it if you two came up here and helped build a shelter here. It'd be nice, since not that many people even come here anymore. See you soon!-Lily and Chris from Fuchsia, and hopefully soon from Cinnabar! PS-Cinnabar is where we'll meet you!"  
  
"Well," said Brian, "I guess we're going to Cinnabar!"   
  
"Wait, there's another PS: The Spearow also is carrying a pokéball. It's our present for Juilee." Juilee eagerly called the Spearow back into his pokéball.   
  
"I guess we should leave now. Cinnabar's a long way away," I said, and Brian nodded. We called back our Pokémon, even Eve, who had agreed to become my Pokémon. Umbreon quickly appeared, and I went into the back room to look at what was there.  
  
All the Pokémon from the destroyed Mahogany Town were there, still looking like they'd been through the wringer. I grabbed my backpack and went outside, where Brian and Umbreon were already waiting.  
  
"Bye! See you soon!" I called as both of us got on Pidgeot. She took off, and we waved until we couldn't see them anymore.  
  
We flew over Mahogany Town, and I was delighted to see that people were already rebuilding it.   
  
"To Cinnabar, Pidgeot!" I said, and she turned east, and I could only hope that Jason wouldn't come to a mostly-deserted island.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
The end!!! But there'll be more, I promise!!!! Coming up next: Cinnabar: The Island Of Pokémon! ~The Darkness Master   



End file.
